In The Past
"Flareshadow, the past is the past!" "I can't just let it go!" "Look, I know that perfect girl is gone. But you're hurting them!" "I stand here, in the light of day. Nobody is hurt." "You're hurting me!" "You wish." "Fine, let your storm rage on! Freeze!" "Oh Blossomheart. The cold is the price for my freedom." The Blurb Flareshadow has been stuck in the past. Once free, she now lives in isolation, hating the she-cat she has become. One cold winter night though, she reflects on the life she used to have, and wonders why she even cares. With no cat to worry about, she has nothing that can hurt her... except her own guilt. But even though she's beginning to freeze, the cold is the price for her freedom. Prologue As the snow began to fall, a young ginger she-cat struck a blow on her opponant. "You can't win, Bramblesnow. Just give up!" The tom snarled. "Never Flareshadow! You're too proud for your own good!" He leaped at her, but she stepped aside and swatted him. "How am I too proud? I stood up for Hazelclaw!" Bramblesnow lunged at Flareshadow's tail. "You're destroying everything you care about! You don't even have a heart!" Enraged, Flareshadow dragged her claws across his neck. "How dare you!" Then she realized what she'd done. While Silversong dragged his body back, his blood still bubbling, Blossomheart ran after the fleeing Flareshadow. "Flareshadow!" She called into the winter storm. "You can't run from this!" Crashing into her, Flareshadow moved away. "I can! Just take care of my sister!" Blossomheart growled. "You murdered one of your best friends! There is no way you can escape." "If I pretend this didn't happen, I can!" Called back the fiesty she-cat. Blossomheart tried to pull through the storm, anger pushing her past her limits. "Bramblesnow isn't the first! What about Sagepaw? And Lionpelt? Or Petalkit? Poor, innocent Petalkit?" Flareshadow snapped. "That's not my fault! You can't control me Blossomheart! I'm leaving GorseClan. I should have left a long time ago!" ~ Blossomheart chased her friend for ages. Eventually, the two reached the border between Clan territory, and Twoleg-Place. "Flareshadow, please! You need to stop hurting people that hurt you!" Cried the brown she-cat. Flareshadow growled. "There are no amends." Blossomheart pounced on the ginger she-cat. "Flareshadow, the past is the past!" The snow-coated she-cat pulled herself away. "I can't just let it go!" She spat. Fear piled in Blossomheart's green eyes. "Look, I know that perfect girl is gone. But you're hurting them!" "I stand here, in the light of day. Nobody is hurt." Flareshadow cried, beginning to sound insane. "You're hurting me!" Blossomheart yowled, her breathing heavy. Flareshadow growled. "You wish." Blossomheart began to snap. "Fine, let your storm rage on! Freeze" She gestured to the snow, still coming down. Flareshadow cackled like a maniac, then mewed calmly, ""Oh Blossomheart. The cold is the price for my freedom..." Then the ginger she-cat ran off into the night. Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Coming Soon Category:Personal Category:Discontinued